empireguidefandomcom-20200213-history
Chat
'Chat' In the Empire we use a unique channel based chat system. This allows us to keep chat from becoming overwhelming, as well as maintaining that "adventure feel" when you are out exploring. Each message in chat is prefixed with a single letter, signifying the channel it is coming from. For example T means Town and L means Local. 'Chatting in Town World - Town Channel' The Town chat channel can only be used in the Town world. It allows you talk with anyone in Town. If you are having a conversation with someone close to you, it is courteous to use local instead (/chat local). 'Chatting in Other Worlds - Local Channel' In the other worlds, such as Wilderness and Nether, chat is limited to the local channel. This means you can only chat with people that are within 100 blocks of you. You can still private message with anyone in the server regardless of their location. 'Supporters Channel' Supporters have access to their own private channel. This channel can be accessed from anywhere on the server and is not restricted to a local area. 'Chat Commands and Usage' /chat Channel Sets your active channel, all future messages you send will be directed to this channel Example: /chat town Example (shortcut): /c t'' '/chat who'' Tells you who will hear any messages you send (to your active channel). '''Ignoring Annoying Players It is possible to ignore a player so you will no longer see messages from them. This also means they will not be able to private message you and you also wont see join/leave messages from them. /ignore PlayerName Example:'' /ignore BobTheBuilder'' /ignore list Displays a list of who you have ignored /unignore PlayerName Unignore someone you previously ignored 'Private Messages' You can send private messages to another player (on the same server). It doesn't matter what world they are in, or how far they are from you. /tell PlayerName Message Send a onetime private message Example: /tell BobTheBuilder Will you marry me? Example (shortcut):'' @BobTheBuilder Will you marry me?' '/tell PlayerName Start a private conversation Example: ''/tell BobTheBuilder Example (shortcut): @BobTheBuilder'' '/reply Message'' Reply to the last private message you received Example: /reply I heard you Example (shortcut): ''@@I heard you' '/leave'' Leave a private conversation (if you are in one) '''Turning Chat Completely Off If you would like some peace and quite you may turn off chat. You will not see and chat messages or the messages when players leave or join. If someone tries to private message you, they will be given a message that you have chat turned off. /chat off Turn chat completely off /chat on Turn chat back on 'Turning Chat Statuses Off' If you turn off chat statuses you will no longer see player join/leave messages, when a new player joins the Empire, or when someone is banned/kicked. /chat status off Turn chat status off /chat status on Turn chat status back on 'Chat Tips' Occasionally you will see random tips show up in chat, that give you a reminder of something about EMC. /chat tips off Turn random chat tips off /chat tips on Turn random chat tips back on'' '/chat tip'' View a random tip.